


Rockstar AU

by Dragongoddess13



Series: AU Fest [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Rockstar AU, protective older brother leonard snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Leonard could handle the screaming teenagers, the long lines, the overpriced drinks, but did he really have to put up with a meet and greet? Yes, he did, because it was his sister's birthday and he’s sat online for hours waiting for passes to go on sale just for her, because let’s be honest, this was probably going to be the only good thing to have in her sixteenth year of life.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Series: AU Fest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709878
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Rockstar AU

#4

Rockstar AU

Captain Canary

xXx

Leonard could handle the screaming teenagers, the long lines, the overpriced drinks, but did he really have to put up with a meet and greet? Yes, he did, because it was his sister's birthday and he’s sat online for hours waiting for passes to go on sale just for her, because let’s be honest, this was probably going to be the only good thing to have in her sixteenth year of life. Their father was set to get out of prison in a few months and the memories she would make that night would have to last her for a while. He only hoped the old adage about not meeting your heroes didn’t ring true that night, because he wasn’t sure he would be able to restrain himself if this so called rockstar hurt his sister. 

The line for the meet and greet wasn’t particularly long, there weren’t that many passes available, hence his camp out online, but they were at the back of the line and would still need to wait. Lisa was a buzz with energy, bopping along to the melody that still rang in her ears even with the concert finished. It kind of made every inconvenience worth it. 

The line slowly whittled down, the artist, Sara Lance, taking her time with each guest, which he supposed boded well for her interaction with Lisa. eventually it was Lisa’s turn and Leonard stood aside as she approached the singer. Lisa was humming with nervous energy, but Sara smiled brightly at her 

“You must be Lisa.” she says, stunning them both. 

“How did you know that?” Lisa asks. 

“Well, a friend of my dad’s called him to say that you were coming tonight. Joe West. He said it’s your sixteenth birthday. Is that true?” 

Lisa nods excitedly. 

“And you wanted to spend it here with me tonight? I’m honored!” Sara exclaims, accepting a hug, as she laughs. Lisa chatters excitedly at the young woman and Leoanrd watches in, his entire body relaxing as he realizes that everything is going to be okay. He pulled out his phone and shot a text off to detective West, thanking him. Joe had been keeping an eye on them since the first time he arrested their father and while Leonard was now old enough to get away from Lewis, he knew he wouldn’t leave Lisa alone with him. He had been going out of his way to help them for years, but more so in the last few months with Lewis’ imminent release. He’d even gone so far as to help Leonard find a job that would work with his class schedule. 

“Lenny.” Lisa pulls him from his thoughts and he looks up from his cellphone to find them both watching him. The hint of amusement in Sara’s eyes as she smiles at him is not lost on him. 

“What’s up?” he asks. 

“I want you to take a picture with us.” she tells him and he hesitates only a moment before conceding, walking over and standing on Lisa’s other side. They snap a few photos and Sara and Lisa talk a bit more before it's time for them to leave. As Lisa is grabbing her jacket from where she left it, Sara approaches him. 

“So, Joe tells me Lisa is a pretty talented musician.” 

“Yeah, she’s almost completely self taught to.” he tells her, not trying to hide the pride in his voice. 

She smiles, clearly hearing it. “That’s amazing. Listen, there’s a summer program for kids with a talent like that. Hands on mentoring, in depth classes. It’s almost more like a university than a camp. If she’s interested there are always a few spots left open for recommendation kids, I could call the director.” 

Leonard tries not to be offended by the suggestion. It’s silly to be. Any opportunity that can be laid out for Lisa is an opportunity worth taking. “Did Joe tell you about us?” he asks in a way that leads no room for interpretation. 

“No, he only said that Lisa was talented and deserved the chance to go.” she explains. “He said something about her being able to go before it was too late, but I didn’t think it was any of my business to hear that.” 

Leonard stops cold and it takes a minute to realize her expression is not one of sympathy. It’s about the only thing that keeps him from snapping. He will always be sensitive about people finding out what it was like to grow up with Lewis. He remembers the looks on the neighbors faces the first time he was arrested, the pity and humiliation. He won’t let Lisa ever feel that. 

The offer, however, is too good to pass up. A chance to keep Lisa away from the house for three month, and from the sounds of it, she’d get to leave before Lewis was released. She’d get three months free of their father and if they were lucky, Lewis would get arrested again, or decide to leave before she even got home.

“I think she’d like that a lot.” Leonard finally replies. Sara smiles and hands him a brochure. 

“That’s for Lisa. I’ll call the director in the morning.” she smirks suddenly, dissipating the tenseness of the conversation. “And maybe while I’m in town we can get together to talk about it some more.” she says, catching him off guard. “Or, well maybe we can talk about something else.” 

Leonard flushes. “Yeah, um, I’d… like that.” 


End file.
